ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fo-ji
'General Information' Name: Fo-ji of the Shimofuri Gender: Male Age:13 Weight: 185lbs. Height: 5ft 5.in Birthday: April 5th Sexuality: Blood Type:B 'Appearance' Body Build: Built in his arms mostly. Everywhere else he's average Skin Tone: In the face he's sunburnt Eye Color: Bright Green Hair Color: Black Hair Style:Spiked up in the front while the back is braided down the back to his midback. Outfit: A black jacket that does not cover his mid-drift, left open in front. Instead of a zipper it has small rope loops that go around buttons in front that hang out. Underneath that he wears a brown sleeveless fishnet shirt that is stuffed into a pair of matching black cargos. On his hands are large leather gloves used for forging Headband Location: Around his forehead. Distinct Features:Incedibly calloused hands. Scars: Small scars and burns on his hands. Massive scarring on his chest and back. Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: None Friends: Haruka, Daichi, Seirei Known Family Members: Adoptive Father Souga, Adoptive Mother Yura, elder step sister Chika, and elder step brother Ikigo. None are related to him by blood. Affiliations: Sand Village Mentors: History: Originally born in Takumi village to a pair of merchants. When Fo-ji was seven his parents, both traveling merchants, took him on a trip to pick up a shipment of goods from Takumi village to Suna. Fo-ji had grown up among the caravan of travler's and really saw each one as part of his family. On their way to Sunagakure they were attacked by a group of bandits and both his parents were killed and he was scarred from both the mental trauma and a serious assortments of wounds that should have killed him. However, Fo-ji survived and crawled his way all the way to one mile away from the gates, where he was found by an on patrol sand ninja. The sand ninja took him into the town and a family friend was called. The family friend, Souga, took him in and raised him as his own son. During which time was when Fo-ji learned how to be a blacksmith from his adoptive father. His new family was a lot smaller than his old. He met and clung to his siblings immeaditly. Chika, was in the ninja academy, and Ikigo, already being the head of the Shimofuri Clan. Growing up alongside of them and with their help, Fo-ji joined the ninja academy at age nine. With both of his siblings tutoring him, he built his own ninja style based on the forging techniques his "father" taught him. Recently he found out that it was the Shin'nijakuu that had killed his original family and had learned this from eavesdropping on his adoptive father and mother speak. Unsure how to take this Fo-ji has immersed himself in training and has been avoiding his family and friends until he knows what he is going to do. Personality: Originally was brash and overconfident in his abilities. Now he is becoming more serious and affixiated on justice. He is still however over confident in his abilities. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Fire Primary Weapons:A Large Claymore he forged for himself. His first weapons he ever succesfully made. The sword itself maybe clunky and poorly made, but his father told him that the sword was made with pure intent, so would always be the most perfect sword Fo-ji could ever make. Flaws in Style: Since he and his siblings created this style it very knew and he himself not being that skilled leaves a lot of openings. Style:Uses Forging Ninjutsu mixed with his Kenjutsu. Jutsu List: [[Fire Style: Burning Embers Jutsu|'Fire Style: Burning Embers Jutsu']] [[Fire Style: Tempered Blade Jutsu|'Fire Style: Tempered Blade Jutsu']] [[Fire Style: Tempered Gloves Jutsu|'Fire Style: Tempered Gloves Jutsu']] Fire Style: Flame Pillar jutsu [[Fire Style: Heated Flesh Jutsu|'Fire Style: Heated Flesh Jutsu']] [[Fire Style: Molten Splash Jutsu|'Fire Style: Molten Splash Jutsu']] [[Fire Style: Forger's Flash Justu|'Fire Style: Forger's Flash Justu']] Trivial Knowledge Favorite Food: He'll eat almost anything he's given. Love's to try new things all the time. Least Favorite Food: Anything with Chicken Favorite Color: Red Fears: To be abandoned by his new family or the underground. Past-Times: Working in the forge and sewing Wants to Fight: Fūdo Nindo: To forge and weild the world's greatest blade. Favorite Word/Quote: "I will prove that I am my fathers son!" Player: Cory Other Trivia: Fo-ji's original last name is Yaiba. So his real name means Forged Blade. Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Clan Members Category:Shimofuri Clan Category:Team Togeshiro